


My Sacrifice For You

by Yuri_hime



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_hime/pseuds/Yuri_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment between Helena and Myka, following Helena's sacrifice for the Warehouse...and for Myka</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sacrifice For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. I just couldn't resist writing a story for the lovely Helena G. Wells, and her equally lovely lady Myka Bering. Bering and Wells anyone~ ;3

"You saved the world, you know." A soft, tender touch gently stroked through the dark, silky hair of a woman laying in a comfy, warm lap.

Helena G. Wells opened her eyes which had fallen shut earlier thanks to the gentle stroking, and looked up with a quizzical expression at the curly-haired woman holding her close.

"The world...you saved it," Myka Bering said again softly, as she stroked the fingers of her hand lightly down the smooth cheek of the woman in her lap.

"Myka darling, I believe you have that a bit turned around. I tried to destroy the world...remember...not save it," Helena replied softly, as she allowed her eyes to close on the memory of a time she would rather forget. A time when she had not been in her sane mind...and had almost lost everything as a result. Right now she was lucky to be where she was...back in Myka's arms and heart...and she didn't want to remember the time she'd almost lost it all, because of decisions made in grief and heartache. Her life was finally calm...her heart and soul at peace...and it was all thanks to the woman who was looking down at her now with a fond expression.

"Helena, you **saved** the world. No, no, let me finish. Now think about it...according to Artie our world had ended. The Warehouse was gone... _you_...were gone," here Myka paused to swallow back a lump in her throat, as she didn't even like _thinking_ about how Helena had been lost to them back then.

The dark-haired inventor raised a hand, and gently cupped Myka's face as deep, fathomless dark eyes traced lovingly over Myka's features.

Myka leaned into the touch, and pressed a soft kiss into Helena's palm, causing a soft purr to rumble lightly through the inventor's chest.

"Right...as I was saying...both the Warehouse and you had been sacrificed, and Pandora's Box had been opened. The world was in utter and complete chaos, and there was no Hope left in the world. But Helena...if you hadn't done what you did...if you hadn't given your life to save us...to save _me_...everything...the world and life as we know it, would have collapsed into complete anarchy and destruction. Your single great sacrifice gave us the chance to set things right. To use the watch and set time and the world back. Pete doesn't remember much of anything since he too...died in that timeline. But I was still alive when Artie set things back, so I remember more than enough. And baby, without _you_ the world as we know it would have been gone. You're a hero, Helena. You're the world's hero...and mine," Myka whispered as she leaned down to place the softest, most tender kiss against Helena's forehead.

A single tear escaped the corner of Helena's eye, as she struggled with the feeling Myka's absolute faith and belief in her always inspired.

"I love you, Myka... _so_ very much," Helena whispered in a slightly-trembling voice, causing Myka to look adoringly down at her, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against her lover's in a deep, heartfelt kiss.

"I love you too, my Helena...now and for all time."


End file.
